Conventionally, for example, management of transmitting subtitle data in bitmap data has been performed in broadcasting, such as digital video broadcasting (DVB). Recently, transmitting information on subtitles, in a character code of text, namely, on a text basis, has been proposed (refer to Patent Document 1).